The Dark Side of Love
by Dream Dagger
Summary: Maka Albarn is a well-hated and shunned girl. All hope seems to be lost until a new student arrives, and her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. With both girls being bullied and hated, they easily see a ray of hope in each other. Because even love, has a dark side. Contains strong language/themes but enjoy anyway :)


**This hopefully is going to be a meaningful and inspiring fic because it's about self-harm. I have personal experience with self-harming and depression. I have had many friends in the past who have cut themselves, burned themselves, and tried to kill themselves, so the events that take place in this story are going to be depressing and gloomy but I hope you get something positive out of it. Thank you and enjoy :) **

...

_You're a dirty little slut, a whore and a worthless piece of garbage, you're never gonna get anyone to like you, you're a bitch, a cunt, a desperate hooker and I hope you go to hell_.

These are only some of the things they say. Most of the time they're pushing me into walls or tripping me in the halls. The funny thing is that no matter how much they hurt me, no matter how much they damage my spirits, I will still continue to endure the pain. I don't care how many times I get scolded by my dad for not speaking up, I am not going to lose. At first they didn't physically harm me, no they hurt me in a more cowardly way. Rumors. One of the 'popular girls' or should I say sluts, Elizabeth Thompson, or Liz for short, started telling people I was sleeping with one of her ex's, Death the Kid. I don't even know this 'Kid' guy in the first place, and why would I be sleeping with anyone. I'm only 13. I swear girls these days are turning into sluts faster and faster. After that rumor started, everyone even my weapon partner Soul, wouldn't talk to me. The only person who would even look me in the eye was the new girl. She transferred literally the day I was thinking of running away. Considering that she didn't know anyone or anything I figured I could befriend her before she became brainwashed like Soul. Her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She was a weapon and a strong one at that. Turns out she came because she couldn't handle the ridicule from her old school. Kids would make fun of her, beat her up, and just be plain jerks just because she's lesbian. Who the hell cares if she likes girls anyway? No matter if a person is gay, straight, bisexual, lesbian or anything else you can think of, you can't just treat them like shit. I don't understand how you could be proud to make a person want to die. If that makes you feel proud in any way, you are sick in your fucking head. I can't stand dicks like that. The poor girl dealt with that for most of her life. Even when she was younger her family knew she wasn't a 'normal' girl. Instead of fawning over those mainstream boy-bands like every other girl, she just silently admired the women most boys fawned over. The day she moved in she hoped for a break, a chance to start over. Unfortunately, even here people treated her like shit. I was the only person to reach out and try to talk to her. She's just so interesting to hang around. But, just like me she too has a dark side.

"Hey, I'm Maka Albarn! What's your name?" I smiled and asked oh so politely. She only looked up with a sad and weary look on her face. It almost made me depressed.

"Oh, hi. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Nice to meet you Maka."

"So, what's the matter?" I questioned, I hated to see such a pretty girl so depressed and out of it. She looked up and just gazed into my eyes kinda freaking me out a bit. A small smile formed on her lips and a light shade of pink dusted over her face. At first she hesitated to answer, then after a few minutes, when everyone cleared the halls, she spoke.

"Nothing. I guess I'm kinda nervous. Nobody really liked me at my old school. You could say I was the hot topic of all the gossip and rumors."

Tsubaki looked down and tried not to cry. Her breathing got heavier and she reached for something in her pocket. In an instant she pulled out a razor. A delicate yet hostile little razor, or as she referred to it as, her best friend. She gripped it tightly for she didn't want it to slip and rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. On her arm, lay about two-dozen deep and menacing cuts. She slowly but surely wanted to add more to her collection. The moment she touched her wrist with it I had to think fast. I smacked the razor out of her hands and grabbed her. She screamed out in pain and tried to loosen my grip. She twisted and turned but I wasn't gonna let go. And I definitely wasn't gonna let her harm herself. All that struggling lead to my exposure. My coat came off and on my arms were the same markings. Tsubaki stopped struggling for a minute and looked me in the eye.

"Maka, never do it again. You're too beautiful and sweet and if no one notices it, then they are truly blind." her eyes filled with tears as she told me that. I was on the verge of crying too. I had never met someone so kind. Especially to me.

"Tsubaki. I was thinking the same way about you. The only difference between you and me is that you really are worth it."

"Worth what?"

"People here would be better off without me, a know-it-all brat who isn't even the slightest bit attractive and wh-"

Tsubaki covered my mouth. With her other hand she twirled one of my pigtails which in turn caused me to blush uncontrollably. She smiled and lowered her hand from my mouth.

"But that's where you're wrong. You are attractive and from what I know you aren't a know-it-all. They're just jealous because they're stupid. And if nobody wants you, I'll have you."

Not only was I blushing but now Tsubaki was too. I'm not attractive at all. Not pretty or any other positive thing you can think of. Of course I have no friends because I'm practically flat-chested and that's all people want these days. Tsubaki's different though. She can see things in me that aren't really there.

"What are you saying?"

"Maka, I may have just met you but I really like you. Considering both our pasts, I don't think I'll be making many friends here either. Since you're the only person that caught my attention, I think I should tell you."

While still playing with my hair, she came closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm lesbian.".

The second she said told me an instinct in me wanted to run away and never talk to her again, but at the same time another instinct wanted her, wanted to stay and be with her.

"R-r-really? I stuttered. The fact of the matter is that here, everyone even the teachers were extremely homophobic. They beat down and almost killed any student or teacher that engaged in homosexual behavior. Not only did they hate the gays, but even bisexuals. Basically anyone who isn't heterosexual, would be punished.

"Is it really that surprising? I've heard rumors about the DWMA being really homophobic so I thought I'd only tell someone I trusted. Like you, Maka."

How could she trust me? She had only just met me and she's already saying she trusts me? Not only is she pretty but she's confusing.

"Uh...kinda. I never thought a beautiful girl like you could like women." I stood there not really realizing what I just said. Tsubaki smiled and hugged me. Really damn tight. So tight I almost couldn't breathe.

"You know, that's the cutest thing ever." on her arms were a few burn marks too. I couldn't stare at them for to long because I would have cried again. Tsubaki and I had been in the hallway for a while and nobody noticed us. Even when classes ended nobody saw us, and if they did they really didn't care. After finally letting go of me, Tsubaki stared at me in an awkward way. Kinda like she was trying to figure something out.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering..what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking Tsubaki."

"Well, are you straight or not?"

I jolted up and thought for a moment. I never really thought about that. I think I'm straight at least I have never been attracted to a woman before. Well, at least that's what I think..

"Um..I honestly don't know. I mean like, I have nothing against you but you're like the closest friend I've ever had and I only just met you so.."

"Maka, I wasn't asking if you liked me, I was just asking if you liked boys or girls. Silly girl." she laughed and pat my back.

It's weird how I want to tell myself that but, I really do like Tsubaki. She stared at me once again and it felt like she was reading me, my soul, my feelings.

"Maka, I want to know if you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah sure. You are the amazingly pretty Tsubaki after all." I blushed. Why do I keep saying things like this? It's really pissing me off. This first friend I made and I've already blew it with her. I really am such a failure sometimes.

"Whatever you say cutie." she winked and hugged me. I was expecting her to call me a freak or a weirdo but she just complimented me back. I've never gotten so many compliments in one day. As for Tsubaki she's probably confused too.

Tsubaki let go of me and smiled. She kicked the razor across the hallway and under a door. Hopefully nobody notices it. As I prepared to ask her why she kicked it I suddenly knew the answer. I felt proud to try to stop this bad habit. Tsubaki grabbed my hand sending chills down my spine, and kissed me. The velvet red lips of hers were as soft as a cloud. I kissed back of course, not knowing what to do though because I had never kissed anyone before. When she finally retreated, she let go of my hand and whispered in my ear again, "So, are you sure now?".

Now that, I can't answer.


End file.
